Lintukotoon, minne lie
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Mukanani erämaassa minulla on kantele." Kalevala & Hetalia


-_Lintukotoon, minne lie_-

Lumi on satanut hunnuksi maan päälle. Minä istun hiljaa puun juurella pimentyvässä metsässä ja yritän hengittää niin, ettei keuhkoni vedä sisään liikaa kylmää ilmaa. Vaikka olen pukeutunut hyvin, mikään ei voi estää poskiani paleltumasta. Pakkanen pureekin kasvojani niin pahasti, että ne tuntuvat jo puutuneilta. Onneksi varpaissa on vielä eloa, eikä sormetkaan ole muuttuneet sinertäviksi villaisten lapasteni sisällä.

Mukanani erämaassa minulla on kantele.

Olen miettinyt tätä mahdollisuutta pitkään, maistellut ajatusta suuni sisällä. Aikaa on rientänyt jo pitkä tovi siitä päivästä, jolloin ensi kerran harkitsin tekeväni tämän. Pohdinkin metsän kutsua monia vuosia, ennen kuin keräsin rohkeuteni ja matkustin keskitalven jäätävään valtakuntaan. Istuin puun juurelle ja epäröin vieläkin.

Yön metsä on pelottavan pimeä, mutta se ei ole pelkoni syy.

Enemmän pelkään itseäni, mahdollisuutta siitä, että teen jotain väärin. Näppäilen väärän nuotin, tai liian vähällä tunteella, eikä vieras saapuisikaan lauluni kutsumana viereeni. Kertaan mielessäni loitsun nuotit, hiljaisen hyräilyn vasten kanteleen pintaa.

Otan kanteleen syliini ja otan lapaset pois käsistäni. Kylmä nappaa käteni käsiinsä, haluaa minut mukaan tanssiin.

Olen kohmeessa, kun näppäilen ensimmäisen nuotin.

Musiikkini on aina kaunista, mutta luonnon sysimustassa helmassa se kaikuu vielä herkemmin. Annan itseni sulaa sormien kautta sisälle kanteleeseen, sen puupinnasta ylös ilmoille. Kutsuni lentää eikä se jää vain korpimetsän rajojen sisälle. Se karkaa kauas, merellekin saakka. Jonnekin vielä kauemmas; tähtien taa.

Lintukotoon.

Nostan ääneni kanteleen äänen mukaan, hyräilen itkuvirteni ilmoille ja itken melkein mukana. Kaipaus ja tarve on kutsuni sydänlanka, ilman niitä ei laulu kurottaisi tähtiin saakka. Se jäisi tähän metsään, maahan ja maailmaan. Takertuisi turhaan lumilatvoihin kiinni, katoaisi kinoksiin ja sukeltaisi jäätyneen metsäpuron keskelle.

Kun saan loitsuni päätökseen, on kyyneleet ehtineet jäätyä kasvoilleni.

Metsä on äkkiä liian hiljaa. Se käpertyy lähemmäksi, sekin uteliaana sen suhteen, toimisiko loitsuni ollenkaan. Puut eivät enää kumarra tuulta varten, eikä tuuli itsekkään tohdi laulaa. Sekin pysähtyy ja jää kuuntelemaan hiljaisuutta.

Lopetan hengittämisen ja en anna itseni liikahtaakaan.

Minuuttien kuluessa alan uskoa, että epäonnistuin. Myös metsä kyllästyy odottamiseen ja liikauttaa raajojaan. Tuulikin tuhahtaa ja nauraa epäonnelleni, pohjoistuulena ilkkuu turhaa toivettani. Lähtisin, jos jaksaisin pettymykseltäni liikkua.

Maa tärähtää allani. Ärjyy suorastaan, murisee kuin metsän kuningas, otso.

Ehkä sittenkin saan sen, mitä tulin hakemaan. Suoristaudun vasten puutani ja kurkottelen katseellani pimeyteen. Kun lyhtyni sammuu, heijastan sieluni kinoksiin, yritän tarttua oksiin ja kantoihin lumen alla. Ne eivät kuitenkaan vastaa, käpertyvät itseensä ja lipuvat pois henkeni ulottuvilta.

Minun maani ei enää tunne minua. Jotain suurta on tapahtumassa.

Taasen metsä heittää viimeisen henkäyksen ilmoille ja rauhoittuu. Minäkin kunnioitan vieraani saapumista, suljen silmäni, jotta en näkisi tunnetun kulkupolkua. Painan käteni vasten korviani ja kuuntelen vain sydäntäni, jotta en kuulisi lähestyviä askeleita. Vereni kulkee hitaammin ja hitaammin, kunnes se pysähtyy suoniini.

Hän istuu viereeni.

Ajatuksenikin pysähtyivät, huomasin sen myöhemmin. Hän kurottaa vanhan ja ryppyisen kätensä poskelleni, antaa luvan ajatella. Avaan silmäni, mutta en anna vereni liikkua. Huomaan, että lyhtyni on saanut liekkinsä takaisin ja, että sen keltainen valo on piirtänyt piirin ympärillemme. Lämpenen.

Käännyn hänen puoleensa ja annan kiitollisuuden hehkua silmistäni.

"Väinämöinen" hän sanoo.

Nyökkään, hymyilen.

"Miksi kutsuit minua, poikani?" hän kysyy.

En tiedä vastausta. Ehkä se tarve syntyi yksinäisyyteni takia, muotoutui eksymiseni alla. Kaipasin jotain tuttua, jotain menneisyydestäni ja vanhaa. Tulevahan minua huolestutti, kenties nykyisyyskin. Olin onnellisempi aiemmin, silloin kauan sitten, kun kaikki oli yksinkertaista. Ei koskaan helppoa, vaan yksinkertaista. Silloin murehdittiin vain seuraavasta päivästä, ruuasta ja lämpimästä huoneesta jonne nukahtaa. Kyllä nälkää ja sairautta riitti, mutta kukaan ei ikinä kysynyt mitä tapahtuisi kymmenessä, saati sadassa vuodessa.

"Mitä minä teen? Minne minä menen? Millainen on tulevaisuus?" kysyn ja katson ikivanhoihin, viisaisiin silmiin. Hän tietää paljon ja varmaan myös minulle voi vastauksen antaa.

Hän naurahtaa. Kasvoilleen ilmestyy merkkejä huvittuneisuudesta ja hän sivelee pitkää valkeaa partaansa, valkoisempaa kuin lumi, kuin miettiäkseen.

"Suuria kysymyksiä. Miksi luulet, että minulla on vastaus?"

En pety. Kaikki tietäjät, viisaat miehet esittävät joskus tyhmempiä kuin ovat. Niin tieto ei karkaa todella tietämättömien keskuuteen, pysyy turvassa tietäjän mielessä. Ne ovat suuria kysymyksiä, mutta olen ylpeydessäni varma, että ansaitsen vastauksen. Kun en puhu, hän päättää puhua hiljaisuudelleni.

"En ole ennustaja ja jos olisikin en antaisi vastausta kaikkeen. On monta miestä kaatunut tulevan painon alle yrittäessään muuttaa sitä."

"Auttakaa minua!" parahdan ja horjahdan lähemmäksi häntä. En uskalla tarttua hänen pellavapaitaansa vaikka tahtoisin. En voi olla epäkunnioittava, koskea häntä, ellei hän anna minulle lupaa.

Jokin hänen ilmeessään pehmenee. Hän tuntee epätoivoni ja hän tuntee minut. Hän lähti kauan sitten, jätti minut julmasti jälkeen vaikka anoin, että hän pysyisi tai antaisi minun lähteä. Monta vuotta hän oli kuin isä, kuten veli. En koskaan ollut tasa-arvoinen hänen kanssaan, mutta hänen olisi pitänyt silti kuunnella minua. Heittää edes paremmat hyvästit, eikä vain lausua lähtönsä ihmisjoukon keskelle.

Hän taasen koskettaa kehoani, vetää minut lähemmäksi itseään ja huokaisee.

"Voi sinua. Etkö todella tiedä, mikä on tehtäväsi?"

"Tiedänhän." väitän vastaan ja painan kasvoni hänen olkapäälleen. En anna ääneni enää vavista, paljastaa pelkoani ja kasvavaa pettymystä. Hän lähtee, tiedän sen. Miksi menin häntä kutsumaan? Ei ollut mitään syytä soittaa kannelta. En tarvinnut hänen apuaan, kukaan ei tarvinnut sitä. Miksiköhän hän tuli silti?

"Sinä teet oman tiesi. Kuljet tulevaan, etkä unohda mennyttä vaan opit siitä. Kirjoitat oman tarinasi, joka välillä risteää toisten tarinoiden kanssa. Elät."

"Kuolen." kuiskaan minä.

Hän pudistaa päätään, tunnen sen. Vastalauseenako vaiko toiveena, sitä en tiedä. Tiedän tosin, että maailmalla on vielä minulle tekemistä. En vain jaksaisi enää jatkaa matkaani vuosisatojen virrassa.

"Et vielä." hän sanoo ja kohottaa päätäni niin, että voin nähdä totuuden hänen sinisistä silmistään.

Voisin itkeä katkeruudesta. Haluaisin hänen mukaansa toiseen maailmaan, vaikka tämäkin maailma on minulle kovin tärkeä ja rakas. En tahdo hänen karkaavan luotani pois.

"Miksi tulit?" minä kysyn.

Hän hymyilee hellästi ja varmasti.

"Suomeni tarvitsi minua. Mitä muuta syytä tarvitsisin?"

On minun vuoroni hymähtää. Tunnen itseni äkkiä varmemmaksi. Ehkä se ei ollutkaan pelko tiestäni vaan yksinäisyys, joka ajoi minut synkkään metsään.

"Kutsu minua, niin minä tulen aina avuksesi ja tueksesi."

Hän nousee ja tuuli puhdistaa hänen pukunsa lumesta. Hän kumartuu puoleeni hetkeksi, ottaa piponi pois ja silittää vaaleita hiuksiani. Hän selvästikin välittää minusta ja rakastaa minua. Olin unohtanut kuinka me olimme joskus kauan sitten; erottamattomia. Hän opetti minua ja minä seurasin häntä. Turhaan olin pelännyt häntä, osoittanut kunnioitustani liikaakin.

"Näkemisiin."

"Hyvästi." minä kuiskaan takaisin.

Hän painaa sormet luomilleni ja sulkee silmäni. Niiden paino katoaa nopeasti ja askeleet narskuvat lumella. Hän on lähdössä.

"Älä kurki." hän sanoo.

Suljen sieluni ruumiini kahleisiin, jäädytän veren ja pysäytän sydämeni. En uskalla hengittää. Hänen reittinsä kulkee tutkimattomia teitä, eikä minulla ole asiaa katsoa niitä, vaikka kuinka tahtoisin seurata hänen loittonevaa selkäänsä tai juosta mukaan.

Kun avaan silmäni, on metsä autio ja ontto. Nousen ja lähden kotiin, matkalle tuntemattomaan.

(Jostain kuuluu kannel.)


End file.
